


Unforgettable

by KaizokuHime



Series: Superbatbang prompts [3]
Category: DC Animated Universe, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Clark looks great in black leather, Episode Related, Fantasizing, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Superman wearing the batsuit, Undressing, Years of Pining, possible costume kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizokuHime/pseuds/KaizokuHime
Summary: I had happened years ago. He should have moved past it long ago. But he couldn’t. How dare that beautiful bastard look so good in his batsuit!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is Bruce's perspective from Season 3, episode 2: Knight time from Superman the Animated Series. This is taking place with the assumption that Bruce still has some control over his brain while he is being mind controlled. 
> 
> Rough summary: When one of Batman's criminals is caught in Metropolis Superman finds out that Batman has been missing. He finds Robin (pretty sure it's Tim) and gets more details. Since Batman never showing is just encouraging the criminals of Gotham Clark decides to wear the batsuit. After some investigating they find that Bruce's phone is covered in nanobots and there is a needle in his phone that injected them into his body, meaning Bruce is being controlled. After beating up more of Batman's foes, specifically Bane, the Riddler, and the Hatter and some more investigation they manage to find out Bruce's location; a supposedly abandoned area of Wayne Aerospace that has been busy building a rocket ship in secret. The rest you should be able to figure out on your own (I hope).

I had happened years ago. He should have moved past it long ago. But he couldn’t. Everyday he’ll be going about his day and suddenly that image will flash through his head and little more than force of will prevents it from staying at the forefront of his mind. 

It was all his fault. How dare that beautiful bastard look so good in his batsuit!

\--8 years ago--

It should have been the start of a boring day of pretending to be airheaded while making sure his company was running smoothly and simultaneously wishing he could be working on his current cases for his ‘night job’. He’d been dropped off in front of the building by Alfred, taken the elevator to his office, casually flirted with his secretary (for appearances), and then sat down at his desk, ready to tackle some of the paperwork before falling prey to the long boring meetings with his board of directors that would take up his afternoon. Then his office phone rang and he answered it automatically. 

That turned out to be his fatal mistake for the day. 

He felt a prick of pain on his ear and began assessing himself for abnormalities. Almost immediately he noticed the loss of control over his body, which was spreading rapidly from his injured ear. In less than a minute he no longer had any control of anything but his thoughts. 

\---

After three weeks of being under the alien robot’s control Bruce was quite fed up with having no control of his body. And it was about time; the ship the robot was having his company build was almost complete. Unfortunately, he could only hope that Robin or Nightwing had figured out his actual location, despite the measures that had no doubt been taken to hide his location. 

As if summoned by his thoughts Bruce noticed a swish of black cloak out of the corner of his eye near the closest doorway. It could have been a trick of the light, but he knew better. And he knew better than to acknowledge it in his direct subconsciousness, so he immediately started meditating to have his surface thoughts be clear and unconcerned while deeper inside he began running through the possibilities of who it could be. 

It could be Robin, but his cape was short and definitely wouldn’t be close enough to the ground to be the glimpse of black he had seen. So someone was wearing his costume… but why? Nightwing’s usually uniform wouldn’t be out of place, even if Gotham and Bruce Wayne weren’t a part of his usual jurisdiction. And he knew that Dick hadn’t been wearing his uniform the past few weeks or the gossip of Batman being missing wouldn’t be widespread enough for him to overhear his employees discussing it. 

That didn’t leave many options open. One of the only other people it could be would be...Clark. But how would he even get involved in all this?

Oh well, Bruce thought as his body was announcing to his employees “I’d like to thank everyone for all your hard work. And for maintaining this project’s secrecy. Now please set all systems to pilot control, and you can all go home.” I’ll find out soon enough. “That’s it, we’re done. Thank you.”

Sure enough, as soon as the scientists were out of eye and earshot he was directed to say, “Everybody’s gone. We’re alone,” into the microphone, and moved to stand in front of the robot’s secret hiding place.

As the alien robot removed itself from its holding chamber Bruce definitely saw more movement at the doorway, but didn’t bother to hide his thoughts anymore. The being was far more interested in disposing of Bruce Wayne than bothering to know what he was thinking about. 

“Well done Mr. Wayne,” the robot intoned, while charging up its beam weapon. “Your usefulness to me has ended.”

Suddenly Batman’s grappling line circled around his outstretched arms and diverted them away from Bruce’s body. Bruce looked to see who it was who had come to his rescue and there they were, Batman and Robin. But it wasn’t Dick in his suit as he had initially thought, no, though it should have been difficult to tell, he knew at first glance that it was Clark --Superman-- in his suit. And it was that image that was now seared into his consciousness.

Clark Kent wearing his suit, straining (probably with human strength) to hold the robot captive, speaking in a perfect rendition of Batman’s deep baritone. He had somehow managed to hit all the buttons Bruce didn’t even know he had! 

\--

After Brainiac is destroyed, the sudden onslaught of information and ability to control his body again after three weeks of only controlling his brain is too much and he faints. He later uses this event to justify having no memory of what had taken place, pretending he had had no control over his body whatsoever. It could possibly be used for tactical advantage later on, but he would be lying to himself if it wasn’t also an excuse to run away from that splendid image. 

When he woke up back at the cave it was almost a relief to see Superman back in his usual uniform. But even as he was leaving, saying, “I have to say, for a guy who’s supposed to be such a loner, you sure know how to pick a partner,” Bruce found himself imagining the Boyscout was in all black instead. And couldn’t help pondering the other kinds of partners he has and wondering if Superman would be inclined to be one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the present, Bruce can't stop thinking about his fellow hero and best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm retroactively writing this for day three of the Superbatbang prompts: costume switch. There will be more costume switching in the future, I promise.

It’s been ten years. Their relationship had gone from a grudging acknowledgement of the other’s skills to being best friends who can always count on the other to have their back. Yet he was still as affected by that image as ever; in fact, it may have gotten worse the more he had gotten to know the man behind the man of steel. 

Clark looks great in black and doesn’t wear it enough for Bruce’s tastes…

Ahem. That was exactly the train of thought he was trying to avoid. He didn’t want these inexplicable thoughts clouding his interactions with his teammate and best friend. They could only prove to be a distraction and even had the chance to ruin their friendship if he found out. Even the Boyscout would be uncomfortable being so close to someone with such inappropriate thoughts about him, inspired by emotions he was not eager to examine. 

Instead of brooding about his feelings he really needed to be focusing on the latest threat in Gotham, which happened to also have connections with Metropolis, which had inspired his thoughts about its protector in the first place. Somehow criminals in Gotham had gotten ahold of some Kryptonite and were willing to trade it for help taking care of Batman. It was strangely familiar to the plan that had lead to Batman and Superman’s first encounter, though the Joker and Lex Luthor didn’t appear to be involved so far, which was always a blessing. 

The sooner these thugs are found the less time they have to cause damage and mayhem, especially when Kryptonite was involved. But just in case they proved difficult to find he should probably alert Clark. And no, his heart did not skip a beat at the thought of his deep baritone sounding in his ear once more. 

“Superman, please stop by at your earliest convenience. There’s something we need to discuss,” he intoned quietly.

“Oh? Are you finally going to admit I’m your best friend? Guess I better hurry before you change your mind!” Clark laughs, causing Bruce’s insides to feel warm and fuzzy. It is seriously unfair how his voice can sound so good and pure while coming from a man with the body of a sex god. 

“Very funny,” he drawls. “If you have time to be joking about that there is obviously nothing keeping you from heading over immediately. Unless you’re quitting the superhero business to become a comedian.”

“Ooph, I’m hurt,” the red and blue clad superhero winces exaggeratedly. “I’ll be there soon, B. Hopefully before you pull out the kryptonite. But seriously, it’s been a while. Gotham’s been keeping you busy. Maybe we could hang out for a bit after discussing business?” 

That would be a terrible idea. He’s already going to be having a hard time controlling his thoughts during the meeting, it will be much harder without the distraction of a case to discuss. And hanging out isn’t exactly his style. 

On the other hand, he genuinely enjoyed spending time together with Clark; things never got boring and they never ran out of topics to discuss or argue about. It was such a relief to just be himself around someone who truly knows him, who completes him as both a friend and a teammate. 

He refuses to contemplate how well they would work together in another aspect. He already has one of the most amazing people on the planet as his best friend, it would be foolish to hope for anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was just basically Bruce pinning, but I hope this gave some insight into the current situation. Please leave kudos and let me know what you think. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Also, how do you add links here? I have no idea how people do it.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I got carried away working on new fics and planning for the Big Bang that I've been neglecting my older works.   
> But good news (hopefully)! For the next chapter I will try to write my first smut! I was trying for this chapter but these boys wouldn't stop snarking and having emotional moments. Oh well! Enjoy!

“So I called you over to let you know some low level gang members have gathered some kryptonite. They seem to be planning to trade it with anyone trying to take you down in exchange for help against me. It’s a ridiculous plan,” Batman scoffed, “But it’s always best to be prepared.”

 

“So what do you want to do? Shall I be bait?” Kal suggested.

 

“Seriously?!” Bruce whorled around to face him. “Do you have a death sentence. The number of times you try to pull these stunts- I’m surprised you’re still alive!”

 

“Ok, ok, it was a stupid idea. I’m sorry Bruce. I didn’t realize I was worrying you so much.” Superman made placating gestures, seeming genuinely concerned. “We’re going to end up having this argument hundreds of times in the future, but I want you to know I will try to take care of myself.”

 

“You’d better.” Batman turned away to try to conceal how relieved that promise made him. 

 

But how to actually deal with the problem of kryptonite in Gotham?

 

There were several possibilities, but he was becoming more and more biased towards one in particular. This was no time to be overwhelmed by his attraction for his best friend!

 

“Well,” he began, still hesitant. “We could leave it at that and maybe have Alfred bring us down a snack, or we could take some preliminary measures and make sure we’re prepared if things go south.”

 

“As much as I would enjoy relaxing and eating a snack together, we’ve both gotten caught unawares enough times that I would rather be over-prepared  than under-prepared.” Clark frowned into the distance before turning back to Bruce with a smile. “What should we do first?”

 

“I’ve got some gadgets you can bring along with you for the next few days, but with this situation involving kryptonite we need to take some extra precautions. If things escalate we may need to switch costumes, so it would be a good idea to make sure everything will fit right, just in case.”

 

“Sounds reasonable.”

 

“When am I not reasonable?” he asked, half joking. 

 

“Oh, don’t even get me started.” Kal responded, rolling his eyes. “Might as well get to it then. It fit me pretty well ten years ago,”  _ a flash of that superhuman body encased in leather and kevlar, _ “but I’m sure it’s gone through a number of changes since then.”

 

Bruce could feel his steady heartbeat threaten to speed up and had to take a few controlling breaths to maintain his calm façade. He hoped that Clark didn’t notice but that might be too much to ask after becoming so emotional earlier. 

 

“I didn’t exactly plan for such a turn of events,”  _ which was surprising given how many times he had fantasized about it _ , “but I believe Alfred repaired and stored my previous suit as a spare. I would rather not have my main suit be vaporized again,” he said, giving the other hero a pointed look, to which he looked playfully chastised. 

 

“I highly doubt we’ll be running into Brainiac again,” he joked, “but I’ll try out your spare suit, just in case.” 

 

“You could also try out one of my more formal suits sometime,” Bruce… flirted? God, he was flirting, wasn’t he? “You’d look great in a suit that actually fits, though I doubt any tailored suit will do a better job than the one you’re already wearing.” He said, gesturing towards his skintight supersuit.

 

“Thanks for the offer Bruce,” was Kal blushing? “But I’m fine at the moment. How about I start with your batsuit?”

 

And now it was time for what Bruce was both dreading and longing for; seeing Superman in Batman’s suit. He quickly grabbed it from it’s storage container nearby within the cave and shoved it towards him with perhaps more force than was necessary. 

 

“Go change over there,” he growled, thrusting his finger towards the closest changing station. “It should be fairly simple to figure out, but let me know if you have any trouble. If not, alert me when you are finished, I will be over here making more preparations.”

 

“Got it” Bruce received one of Clark’s sunny smiles that have a tendency to melt his insides a little before the kryptonian quickly made his way to the other side of the barrier. Bruce was lucky that he was self-conscious about being unclothed or he never would have survived the shower rooms in the Watchtower.

 

At first the sounds of Clark getting changed were easy to ignore as he threw himself into other work on his computer, but as the soft slithering of fabric transitioned to the creaking of leather, so too did Kal’s sounds change from quiet breathing to moans of frustration and exertion. Now he had stopped typing, straining his ears to hear even the quietest of the sighs and moans coming from his best friend. 

 

Then they suddenly stopped. 

 

Bruce quickly turned back to his work, resuming his typing, hoping he hadn’t been caught. He hadn’t done a terribly good job keeping his physical reactions to himself. Even now his member was struggling to come to life.

 

“Hey Bruce!” Clark called. “I’m a little stuck, do you think you could help me out?”

 

“Of course,” he replied. He mentally braced himself as he walked over, but it still wasn’t enough to prepare him for the sight that greeted him. 

 

There he was. In his suit. Covered in leather almost head to toe. He wasn’t wearing the cowl and it was partially unzipped where he’d obviously been having trouble getting it on. It was even more glorious than Bruce remembered. 

 

“You were having trouble getting it zipped?” Bruce asked. “I thought that would be fairly simple for you given your innate flexibility.”

 

“Well, while I know how to adjust zippers from strange angles, you have them placed in such odd places. And I didn’t want to risk accidently ripping your suit apart by moving beyond the constraints of the suit.”

 

“Plus,” he added, his normally innocent smile shifting into something more teasing and predatory, “I wanted to see your reaction. And your heartbeat and other physical reactions truly gave you away this time B.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to write around a chapter a week so another chapter should be out soon. If you would like to talk or see some of my story ideas this is my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kaizokunohime. And don't forget to kudo and/or leave comments if you liked this chapter. ^v^


End file.
